Changing Life in Salem
by WannaBSalemite
Summary: The story begins after Shawn and Belle's break up in the park. It incudes Belle, Shawn, Jan, Mimi, Philip, Chloe and Brady. Who ends up with who remains to be seen at this point but plan on seeing everyone with someone new, at least briefly
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
Tears were still welling up in her eyes as she left the park. She had managed to put on a good show in front of him but now the reality was hitting her hard - she had not only lost her boyfriend but her best friend. The person she grew up with and who knew everything about her.   
  
"How could you ruin that for us, Shawn," not realizing she had spoken out loud.   
  
"Belle, what's wrong? What's happened?" a concerned Philip asked her. Completely lost in her own thoughts, Belle had run right into him.   
  
"Nothing, except my entire world has changed in one afternoon!" she screamed at him. She could not stop the tears from coming down now. It was like a dam has burst and she could not longer hold them back. Philip gathered her up in his arms and just let her cry. He didn't know what had happened but knew without a doubt it concerned Shawn and Jan.  
  
When Belle could finally control the flood of tears, Philip asked again what had happened.  
  
"I found out what was going on with Shawn and Jan."  
  
"Did Shawn finally tell you then?"  
  
Belle spilled everything out in one breath. "Yes. He was brave enough to finally come out with it. Jan's pregnant and Shawn said it was his! He's lying Philip. He has to be! It doesn't make sense. You saw us on the island. That's where he said it happened with Jan but how could he be saying all those things to me and sleep with her. It's not like I wasn't willing. The Shawn I grew up with wouldn't do anything like this, especially not to me. He would never hurt me like this."  
  
"Belle, I'm so sorry. I don't know what to say."  
  
"Tell me this is all a very sick joke or a horrible dream. Tell me anything to make the last few hours make sense because right now nothing is the way it should be." The tears began to flow again.  
  
"Come on Belle. Let me take you home."  
  
Belle let herself be lead to Philip's car. The tears stopped, replaced by numbness. She just stared out the window as Philip drove. He called her name three times before she realized she was home. Philip lead her to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse.   
  
When they got off the elevator Belle heard laughing coming from her apartment. Who would have the nerve to be laughing at a time like this. Didn't everyone know that her whole would had come falling down around her ears. Then she realized it was Brady and her mother laughing.   
  
"Philip, don't let them know what's going on."  
  
"Are you sure? Don't you think they would want to know?"  
  
"I know and I'll tell them, I just don't want to answer any questions right now. And besides it's nice to hear my mother and Brady laughing together. I don't want to stop that right now."  
  
"O.K. Do you want me to come in?"  
  
"No better not. That will just lead to a lot of questions about why you brought me home instead of Shawn." Belle hugged Philip. "Thanks for bring me home ... and for being you."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for? I'll check on you later, O.K.?"  
  
"Yeah, that will be all right. Thanks again." After a final hug Philip got back on the elevator while Belle but on the best smile she could manage and opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Tink," Brady called to her, "Want to help me wipe the floor with Mom in Monopoly. We were just about to play."  
  
He called Marlena "Mom" again without hesitation, as if he had done so all his life. It was great to hear that but Belle couldn't keep the smile up for much longer. She needed to get to the privacy of her room, before anyone got suspicious.  
  
"No thanks, Brady. I have a ton of homework to catch up on. I'll just lock myself in my room and get started."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything to eat first. It's hard to study on an empty stomach," Marlena said while setting up the monopoly board.  
  
Food was the last thing Belle wanted. She knew she couldn't choke down anything now. "No thanks, Mom, I'm fine. Talk to you guys later." With that she ran up the stairs to her room before anyone started to ask her anything else. After their talk about Shawn last night she didn't want to chance them bringing it up again.  
  
Once in the sanctuary of her room Belle turn the stereo on. "...I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be..." Belle hurried to switch stations. Why out of all the songs in the world did that one have to be playing at that exact time she turned the radio on today. Images of the Last Blast and dancing with Shawn came instantly to mind, then their first kiss in the lagoon, then unbidden, the image of Shawn kissing her changed to Shawn and Jan kissing in the same lagoon!   
  
The tears came again. Belle laid on her bed, sobbing until, exhausted she drifted off to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

Belle's alarm was blaring. She was about to jump out of bed like normal but then she remembered things weren't normal. Shawn was not hers anymore.   
  
She wanted to bury herself in her comforter and not get up for at least a month. No! she told herself. She was stronger than that and was not going to let Jan think she had beaten her that easily. She told herself she was going to go into school with her head held high and looking great. She would remind Shawn of everything he threw away to be with Jan.   
  
"Well, at least that was one good thing to come from all this," she told her reflection in the mirror, "I didn't sleep with him. I have that to be thankful for." Though the thought didn't really make her feel any better. She would still rather have Shawn than her virginity at this point.   
  
"Stop that thinking right now, Isabella Black," continuing her pep talk with the mirror. "It won't do any good to wish for things that cannot be. Shawn made his bed, so to speak, and he's going to be in it without you!"  
  
Belle managed to get out of the house without having to talk to anyone. At school she stood outside for a few minutes, trying to psyche herself up enough to go in, hoping to be able to avoid Shawn as long as possible but knew they would be seeing each other in class. "You'll be fine, just get it over with," she told herself.  
  
"Belle! Wait up!" Belle turned to see Chloe walking toward her.   
  
"Hi, Chloe." Though she tried to sound like her normal self, her voice sounded flat even to her. Chloe didn't miss it either.  
  
"Belle what's wrong. Tell me."   
  
She couldn't avoid the truth if she was ever going to get through this. Might as well fill Chloe in. Everyone was going to know soon enough when Jan started showing.  
  
"Shawn and I broke up, yesterday."  
  
"Oh, Belle, what happened? You guys were so perfect together."  
  
"Well, that's not what Shawn thought. He needed to find someone else to sleep with." There was no way to keep the bitterness out of her voice.  
  
"What!   
  
"He slept with Jan and got her pregnant."  
  
"Belle, are you sure? There's got to be some mistake. Shawn would never cheat on you with anyone. And he's too responsible to not use protection."   
  
"Well, maybe you could think up some reason why he would lie to me about this. Go ahead. At this point I'll believe anything. You can't think of anything either, can you?"  
  
Chloe gave her friend a hug not knowing what else to say. "Come on let's hide out in the ladies room until class. I know how hard it is to have to see your boyfriend for the first time after you break up."  
  
The headed to the ladies room. Once safely inside Belle said, "Thanks Chloe. I needed someone who understands how I feel. I've tried to be strong about this but it still hurts too much."  
  
"Well, if it helps it does get easier, granted if helps if your ex isn't always trying to win you back and getting jealous all the time but it does get easier."  
  
"I saw Philip with a rose yesterday. I assume it was for you. How are things going with you two?"  
  
"To be honest I'm not sure. I still have feelings for Philip and getting back together with him would be so easy but there's still that thing with Cynthia."  
  
"Did she tell you about the tape yet. I'm sorry Chloe, I was supposed to warn you about that."  
  
"Warn me about what? I have to decide if I want to see it or if I'll trust Philip and believe what he says happened is what happened. What kind of relationship could we have if we can't trust each other."  
  
"Well, it sounds like you've made up your mind. You don't think you'll watch the tape then."  
  
"I don't know. I really don't know." Just then the warning bell rang. "Are you ready to brave the halls?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess."  
  
The day passed in a blur. Belle saw Shawn looking miserable (Good!) and like he wanted to talk to Belle. Belle almost went over to him but just then Jan showed up and Shawn, as always, turned his attention to her. How could she have been so blind to what had been going on right under her nose. She suspected something but never let herself believe that this could have happened. She felt like such a fool.   
  
Belle turned to run out the door when she ran into Philip.  
  
"Belle, we have to stop meeting like this."  
  
"Sorry, Philip. I need to get out of here."   
  
Philip looked up and saw Shawn with Jan hanging on his arm. "Sure thing Belle. I'll take you wherever you want to go."  
  
Once in the car Philip asked "Where do you want to go. Home?"  
  
"No. I haven't told my family about Shawn and I'm not ready for that yet. Can we just go for a drive. I need to calm down."  
  
"Your wish is my command."   
  
The pair drove in silence for about 30 minutes. "Are you hungry?" Philip asked. "We're near the diner."   
  
Belle realized just then that she hadn't eaten anything in over 24 hours. Fainting from hunger would not be the best thing right now. "Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
Inside Belle ordered the famous French fries and a chocolate milkshake. Philip got his usual cheeseburger with everything, fries, a coke and a vanilla milkshake.   
  
"It's almost dinnertime, Philip. Are you sure you want that much food?"  
  
"Hey, I'm a growing boy - there's never such a thing as too much food." Belle had to smile at the "I'm so innocent" look Philip gave her. Then she realized that it was the first time she had been able to smile in what seemed like forever. "Thanks, Philip."  
  
"For what."  
  
"For one making me smile - for being here with me when I really need you. You're being so good to me. Thanks."  
  
"Aw Belle. You did the same thing for me last summer. It's the least I could do. You're one of the nicest people I know. I hate what Shawn has done to you. You deserve so much better then that."  
  
"Thanks Philip." The waitress brought their food over. Belle poured out ketchup for her fries but just picked at them.   
  
"Belle, I hate what this is doing to you. I can't believe Shawn would do ANYTHING like this, especially to you. Did he tell you anything about how it happened with Jan?"  
  
"No just that it happened on the island."  
  
"There's something he's not telling you. You were the ONLY person he could think about even before he got up the nerve to ask you out. And on the island you were the ONLY thing he would talk about except for finding his grandmother's ruby. Did you talk to him today?"  
  
"No. I almost went over to talk to him after school but then Jan came over and started hanging all over him. Seeing them together was too much. I had to get out of there."  
  
"Yeah I saw that scene too. I still think you need to talk to him. Belle, this is NOT Shawn. There is something else going on. You need to make him tell you. I'd hate to see you guys break up without knowing everything. Look what happened with Chloe and me. I accused her of something horrible without having all the facts and have spent the whole year trying to get her to give me another chance. I don't want you to have to go through that."  
  
"Well, there is a big difference between you and Chloe and Shawn and me. Chloe didn't lie to you and tell you she had an internet site. Shawn has told me he slept with Jan and even if it turns out he's lying to me I don't know if that would make a difference. I know I would still be hurt that he was lying to me. How could I ever trust him again?"  
  
"But don't you want to know the truth? You even said yourself you thought he was lying. Find out why. If Jan is involved you know she can't be up to anything good. She may be trying to get Shawn away from you and has him convinced that he's the father of her baby. I don't know. I only know that I don't trust Jan and I know Shawn loves you."  
  
Belle still looked skeptical. Philip continued, "Just go talk to him again. Press him for details. If he can't give you any then you'll know he's lying and then you can make him tell you what really is going on. If nothing else maybe knowing everything can help you forget about him and move on."  
  
"O.K. I'll go talk to him. You're right that knowing all the facts will help me get over him. At this point I'll try anything."  
  
Philip paid left money for their food and a tip and headed out the door with Belle. Belle still didn't think this would make her feel any better. If Shawn was lying that would really make her feel almost as bad as she did now thinking he had cheated on her with Jan. "But," she told herself, "I can't feel any worse than I do know." 


	3. Chapters 3-4

Chapter Three  
  
Chloe sat on her bed starring at the tape in her hand. "Why do I want to watch it so badly?" she asked Nancy's dog, Sugar. "If I can't trust Philip, there's no way we can have a future together. Maybe I can't trust him."  
  
At that moment her cell phone rang. Who could be calling now. Maybe it was Belle. "Misery loves company right? I'll be great company for Belle right now," she said to Sugar as she answered her phone.   
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Chloe? It's Brady."  
  
"Oh, hi Brady. I was hoping you were Belle."  
  
"Sorry, I'm a little taller and have a deeper voice. What did you need Belle for?"  
  
"Actually I was thinking that she might need me."  
  
"Why? What's wrong with Belle?"  
  
"Hasn't she told you yet? I thought you would have been one of the first people she would tell."  
  
"Tell what!"  
  
"If Belle hasn't told you I don't think it's my place to do so."  
  
"Chloe tell me what's going on with my little sister right now!"  
  
"O.K. I hope she doesn't get mad at me for telling you."  
  
"I'll tell her I made you tell me. So tell me!"  
  
"Belle and Shawn broke up."  
  
"What?! When?"  
  
"Yesterday at school."  
  
"Yester- so that's what was wrong when she came home. I thought she was acting a little strangely. Do you know why they broke up?"  
  
"Yes but I really think Belle should tell you all the details."  
  
"Chloe I don't want to go through all that again. Tell me what you know about my sister!"  
  
"Belle said Shawn told her that he slept with Jan and she was having his baby."  
  
"I'll kill him! I'm going to kill him! How could he do that to Belle?!   
  
"I don't know. Belle said it happened on the island but I really don't know anything else."  
  
"That's it! I'm going to kill him. Belle risked her life to help him find that ruby and this is how he thanks her! By sleeping with someone else! I'm going to kill him!"  
  
Brady! Stop it. Talk to Belle before doing anything stupid."  
  
"Stupid?! You call protecting my sister from the scum bag who thought he could cheat on her stupid."  
  
"Yes, well that 'scum bag' happens to be your cousin - don't forget that."  
  
"I have to go. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Brady, wait!" But it was too late. He had already hung up.  
  
"Oh no. I need to let Belle know what's going on." She tried to call Belle's cell but the automated voice told her the cell phone was either turned off or out of range. She tried the penthouse but got only the machine. She hung up before leaving a message and tried Shawn's cell phone. No answer! What was wrong with everyone having their phones off at a time like this. She tried Shawn's house but of course only the machine answered. Where was everyone?   
  
"Well, if I can't find Shawn hopefully Brady won't either until he calms down. Judging by his tone that should be sometime next millennium." Chloe grabbed her jacket and ran downstairs. She had to try to find Shawn or Belle before things got ugly.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"My mom's kicking me out of the house, Shawn!" Jan sobbed as she leaned on Shawn's arm. They were in the school parking lot in Bo's truck.   
  
"Hold on what did she say exactly. Maybe she just needs some more time to get used to the idea."  
  
"No Shawn. She said if I wasn't going to get an abortion or if you weren't going to marry me I had to find someplace else to live."  
  
"What about your dad? Can you go stay with him until your mom calms down?"  
  
"No. I'd just be in the way of all the parties he has and his very active dating life. He wouldn't want his knocked up teenaged daughter there when he brought some woman home from a date. What am I going to do?"  
  
Shawn took a deep breath. "You can stay at my house. I mean I'll have to check with my parents but I'm sure you could stay there at least for a while. Maybe after the shock of all this wears off your mom will realize that she's going to be a grandmother and might want to see her grandchild some day."  
  
Jan hugged Shawn. "What would I do without you. You're the greatest. I can't believe everything you have done for me. No one's ever cared about me the way you have."  
  
"Well, I know it's the right thing to do. Come on. Let me talk to my parents and then go get some of your stuff."  
  
They drove to the police station and Shawn told his dad about Jan's mom and asked if she could stay with them at least until Jan's mom calmed down. Bo call Hope cell phone and talked it over with her. Neither one was thrilled with the idea but they couldn't very well leave Jan without a place to stay.  
  
"O.K. She can move in," Bo told his son. "Hopefully her mom will come around soon. We'll definitely need to talk about this more but we can do that later. How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm O.K. I can't believe all this is happening but I know I'm doing the right thing for this baby."  
  
Bo hugged him and said, "I'm sorry you have to go through this but I'm proud at how you are handling your responsibilities. Go get Jan's stuff and get her settled in the guest room and I'll see you at home. I love you," Bo said and gave his son a hug.  
  
"I love you, too, Dad. I'll see you at home."   
  
Shawn was quiet the entire ride to Jan's house. He kept praying that her mother wouldn't be there. He really wasn't up for another battle with Mrs. Spears. "Do you think that your mom will be home now?"  
  
"I don't think so. She should still be at work."  
  
"Good. I really don't think I could talk to her right now."  
  
When they pulled up to the house there was no sign of Mrs. Spears car. One thing seemed to be going right today, Shawn thought. They were able to get into the house and Jan packed a bag.  
  
"Do you think you should leave a message letting you mom know where you'll be?"  
  
"Why? Do you actually think she cares? She'll just be glad her slut of a daughter is out of her hair."  
  
"Don't say that about yourself. I really think she needs to know where you are in case she changes her mind and wants you to come home."  
  
"O.K. I leave a note on her mirror. It's the one place I'm sure she'll look since she's so big on appearances."  
  
Jan wrote a short note and stuck it to the mirror in her mother's bathroom. "O.K. I'm ready."  
  
Shawn carried her suitcase to the truck and the two drove back to Shawn's house.   
  
Shawn was getting Jan's suitcase out of the truck when he heard his name. "Shawn."  
  
Shawn turned to see his dream come true. Belle was standing in his driveway and calling out his name. His spirits rose until he saw her look from Jan to the suitcase in his hand. Her beautiful face began to show the hurt she felt. Then her blue eyes began to blaze with anger and hatred and it was all directed at him.   
  
"Couldn't wait to get rid of your stupid girlfriend so the girl you really want could move right in, could you Shawn! Now you can have her whenever you want and won't have to think of some way to get away from stupid, naive little Belle."  
  
She turned to storm off. "Belle, wait. Let me explain," Shawn called to her.  
  
"You can explain to me, Shawn," Brady said getting out of his SUV. "You can explain to me why you cheated on my sister not to mention getting the other girl pregnant. If Belle doesn't want to hear you out I certainly do."  
  
"Brady..." Shawn began as he turned to face his cousin. Just then Brady slugged Shawn square in the face.   
  
"Shawn!" Belle, Jan and Chloe, who had just arrived, all yelled at the same time.  
  
Belle started to rush over to were Shawn had fallen but Jan was already there holding Shawn's head in her lap. Belle couldn't take it any longer. "Philip, take me home. I'm finished here."  
  
"Well I'm not," said Brady. "Come one Shawn. Don't think you going to get off that easy."  
  
Shawn tried to get up but got dizzy and fell back down. Jan was there to catch him.  
  
"Brady, leave him alone. He's not worth your time," Belle said.  
  
"I'm glad you realize that Belle. I hope you feel the same."  
  
"I do. Come on Philip take me home please."  
  
Philip and Belle drove off. Brady turned back to Shawn while Jan and CHloe helped him to his feet.   
  
"Go ahead Brady. Do what you came to do. I know I deserve it for what I did to Belle."  
  
Belle's right. You're not worth my time. Just stay away from Belle. That shouldn't be hard for you since your other girl appears to be moving in. Just try to concentrate on one girl at a time for a change. This one should keep you busy enough."  
  
"Brady this isn't what it looks like."  
  
"You mean the girl you knocked up isn't moving into your house the day after you broke my sister's heart."  
  
"Jan needed a place to stay."  
  
"Save it Shawn. I don't care what you have to stay. Just be sure to keep away from Belle. You've hurt her enough." Brady turned and said to Chloe, "Come on. I'll take you home."  
  
"No thank you Brady. I need to talk to Shawn."  
  
"What could you possibly have to say to him after what he's done to Belle?!"  
  
"First of all Brady I do not stop talking to my friends when they make a mistake. And secondly when my friends are in trouble I want to see if I can help them."  
  
"What about you friend, Belle? Don't you think she needs help now?"  
  
"Belle left with Philip and I'm sure if she needs anything else right now her parents and you will take care of it for her. Tell her I'll call her later. Right now I want to talk to Shawn."  
  
"Fine! Suit yourself." With that Brady got into his SUV and roared off.  
  
Chloe turned to Shawn and saw his nose was bleeding and a black eye was begining to form. "I'll get you some ice for your face. Do you need to see a doctor?"  
  
"No, I'm fine. Chloe you don't need to stay. Go and be with Belle. She needs you more than I do right now."   
  
Chloe could sense that Shawn was hurting as much as Belle. "I meant what I said about Belle having enough people with her right now. I'll call her later but it's you I'm worried about right now. I'll go get ice for your eye." With that Chloe headed into the house.  
  
Shawn hurt too much to argue. Besides it felt good to have someone helping him for a change. Shawn turned to Jan. I'll take you up to your room." Shawn got up slowly and started to pick up Jan's suitcase.   
  
"No, Shawn," said Jan. "I can carry that."  
  
"It's O.K. I've got it." Shawn showed Jan up to her room. Setting the suitcase on the bed he said, "Is there anything I can get you?"  
  
"No Shawn, I'm fine. I'm really sorry to have dragged you into this."  
  
"That's O.K. Jan. I made this decision with my eyes wide open. I was just glad to be able to save this baby's life especially since I have not been able to do anything as to help save my brother from being taken away from us."  
  
I am so lucky to have you for a friend. I really don't know what I would have done without you to help me through everything. You've done so much for me I hope I can return the favor some day. I am really a little tired right now. I think I'll just go to bed if that's all right?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want that's fine. I'll be downstairs if you need me." Shawn closed the door behind him and went down to the kitchen where Chloe had an ice pack and wet towel waiting for him.   
  
"Thanks, Chloe. I really appreciate it," he said as he sat down and began to clean up his face. His nose had stopped bleeding but everything still hurt, and not just his face.  
  
"How are you feeling? It looks like your eye is getting worse." She handed him the ice pack to put on his eye and sat down next to him at the table.  
  
"I'll be all right. I really deserve it after hurting Belle this way but I know I've done the right thing."  
  
"I want you to know that you and Belle are my best friends. I don't want to be taking sides in this. I don't like what you've done to Belle and I'll be there for her if she needs me, but I also want you to know I realize this is hard on you and if you need a friend I'll be here for you."   
  
"Thanks Chloe. I'm glad Belle can count on you. I truly hate it that I'm the reason that she is hurting so badly."   
  
Chloe reached over and took Shawn's hand. "Do you want to talk about it? I am a really good listener."  
  
"No, not now. But thanks for the offer. I'm glad I can count on you."  
  
"Anytime." 


	4. Chapters 5-7

Chapter Five  
  
Back in her room, Chloe sits down on her bed with Sugar in her lap and the incriminating tape in her hands. She got up and stuck it in her VCR. "I just need to see this so I can stop thinking about it. Besides, if it's only what Philip told me it was then I don't need to worry about it ruining our chances together." Sugar looked up at Chloe and barked, seeming to be in agreement.   
  
The tape started to play and after a few minutes Chloe began to get a little uneasy about where things were going. It didn't take too much longer for her to realize the night wasn't quite as innocent as Philip lead her to believe. There on the screen was a Cynthia doing a strip tease and lap dance for Philip. What made Chloe furious was that Philip wasn't making a very strong attempt to get her to stop.   
  
Chloe watched a few minutes longer, each second feeling her future with Philip slip further and further away. Tears welled up in her eyes. "How could you say you loved me and do anything like this with her!" she yelled at the cheating Philip on the tape. Angrily she turned it off and threw the tape in the trash can.   
  
Angrily she picked up the phone to call Philip. He barely said hello before she yelled, "If you wanted Cynthia so much you are free to go as far as you want with her. It's over between us - for good this time!" She hung up before Philip could say anything.  
  
Philip just stared at the phone.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Belle. She hadn't wanted to go home yet so they had gone through the drive through for milkshakes and were now sitting in Philip's car at the park.  
  
"I think Chloe's seen the tape. I begged her not to. What am I going to do now, Belle?"  
  
"Oh Philip, I'm so sorry." Belle leaned over to hug Philip.   
  
"It's really over this time. I know it. I can never get Chloe to trust me again. Not after this. I was so stupid! Why did I even go over to Cynthia's house that night. It wasn't what I wanted. Chloe was who I wanted to be with now I've ruined everything for us." Philip look at Belle and saw tears in her eyes. "Oh, Belle. I'm sorry. You don't need to hear this right now."  
  
"No that's O.K. Philip. I want to help you just like you've been helping me. It's not been a good week for love, huh?" she said trying to smile but not succeeding.   
  
"No, I guess not. Well, at least we have each other." Philip reached for Belle's hand.  
  
"True. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone." Belle squeezed his hand. "Well, we can go through this together. My mom has a saying for that. A hurt shared is a hurt lessened. I know it sounds corny but it's true. I feel a little better knowing that you know what I'm going through. I don't know how I would get through this without you."  
  
"Me too Belle." The two held each other close for a few minutes.  
  
"Well, by now I'm sure Brady has filled in my parents on everything. I wonder how my dad's taking it. If Brady's reaction is anything to go by, Dad's going to be furious with Shawn. I almost feel sorry Shawn - almost. The rest of me feels he deserves everything he gets."  
  
"With your dad and Brady around it sounds like you don't really need me."  
  
"Don't be silly Philip. I need everyone's support I can get. This is the worst I have ever felt in my entire life. Dad and Brady beating Shawn up won't make it go away. I'm afraid I'll never feel like I did before. I was so naive about everything. How could I have been so stupid to think that nothing was going on between Shawn and Jan."  
  
"You weren't stupid Belle. You trusted Shawn - you had no reason not to. I didn't think Shawn would do something like this either. I still can't believe it happened. I would never have expected Shawn to cheat on anyone, especially you. I still wish I knew what really happened."  
  
"Well, I don't. Shawn told me that he's the father and he doesn't lie. Philip I think I need to go home now."  
  
"Sure Belle, anything you want." Philip started the car.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
(The Brady home. One week later.)  
  
The Bradys were all sitting down to breakfast. As they ate the were talking about their plans or the day, what to have for dinner that night and other mundane family matters. Jan looked around the table. "I can't believe there are actually families who do this - sit down to a meal around a table and actually talk to each other," Jan thought to herself. She could almost count on one hand the times she and her family had sit down dinners, all before her parents divorced. She couldn't remember one time when dinner conversation didn't end in a fight between her parents. Since she had been staying with the Bradys they had breakfast together like this every day. "I wish I had grown up in a family like this," she said to herself.   
  
"Did you say something, Jan?" Hope asked.  
  
"Just talking to myself. Nothing important."  
  
"So you two have any plans today?"  
  
"Jan's got a doctor's appointment this morning but I'm sure we'll be back right afterwards," Shawn replied.  
  
"Don't you want to stop at .Com or someplace before coming home?"  
  
"Why? Are you trying to get rid of us or something?"  
  
"No honey, nothing like that. It's just you have barely stepped outside since Jan move in here and with Spring Break almost over I thought you'd want to get out a little more before starting school up again."  
  
"Well, we've sort of had other things going on, Mom." Shawn answered. "Besides, the couple times I have been out I've had threats made against my life. I don't think it's safe for me out in the open right now." Shawn was trying to make light of both Brady and then Jason coming after him for what they thought he had done. Even Philip had some choice words for him about hurting Belle so badly. He had disappointed and upset everyone who was important to him and he knew he deserved everything everyone said or did to him. Still he hated having everyone think that he would cheat on any girl he was dating, let alone the one he had loved basically all his life.   
  
"Well, son, that's the price you have to pay for your actions," Bo said.   
  
"I know, dad. I know."  
  
Hope didn't want to get into all this again this morning and changed the subject. "I need to take J.T. in for his check-up this morning and then I was thinking I'd head over to Gran's so she can visit with her great-grandson. And speaking of the appointment I need to get going."  
  
"Don't worry about the dishes Mrs. Brady," said Jan. "I'll take care of them."  
  
"Thank-you, Jan. Well, if you all will excuse us, J.T. and I need to finish getting ready."  
  
"Yeah, and I need to get to work." Bo said getting up from the table. " I told Roman I'd cover his shifts while he was in Vagas for Sami and Austin's wedding. I'll see you all late tonight." Bo kissed J.T. and Hope and head out the door as Hope disappeared up the stairs with the baby.  
  
"Well, let's get started on these dishes," Shawn said gathering up some plates from the table and headed into the kitchen.  
  
Jan stood up and copies Shawn's actions. She thought again about what it would have been like to grow up in a family where you knew you were loved no matter what you did. Jan could tell easily that Shawn's parents were really disappointed with him but she could also see the love they had for him. She felt it from them every time they looked at their son.   
  
Just then she had a flash of a little girl sitting in her father's lap and her mother sitting on the couch next to them. She was reading a book to her father called Stand Back Said The Elephant, I'm Going to Sneeze. She had just finished the book and was looking up at him anxious for his response. "That was great, Jan," her father replied. "I'm so proud of you. honey," her mother chimed in. "How many other four years olds could read that book." Jan looked from one of her parents to the other. As Jan remembered the look on their faces she realized it was the same way Shawn's parents look at him. What happened to them?  
  
"Earth to Jan!" Shawn called over to her while he was filling the sink with soapy water.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You looked a million miles away."  
  
"No, only a few years ago," she mumbled.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. What did you want?"  
  
"Did you want to wash or dry?"  
  
"Oh, what ever one you want. It really doesn't matter to me."  
  
Shawn gave wondered about the tone in her voice but didn't comment on it.  
  
"I'll guess I'll wash then." He grabbed the wash rag and started on the dishes.   
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
An hour later they were sitting in the waiting room at University Hospital waiting for Dr. Colin Murphy who had done the ultra sound on Jan a few weeks before.   
  
"Jan Spears," the nurse called from the open door.  
  
Jan and Shawn got up and headed through the door. The nurse took Jan vitals and then gave Jan instructions to take everything off and handed her a gown to put on.  
  
"I'll wait outside while you change." Shawn said and followed the nurse out of the room.  
  
"Thanks, Shawn."  
  
A few minutes later Jan opened the door. "You can come back in now."  
  
After about 30 minutes Dr. Murphy knocked and came in the exam room. "Sorry, I got caught up in a trauma that came into the ER."  
  
"That's O.K. We understand." Jan said.  
  
Looking at her chart Dr. Murphy said, "Well your blood pressure and everything looks good. I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to come back to see me."  
  
"Well, I am only getting through this because of Shawn. I don't know what I'd do without him. He's been a great friend."  
  
"I'm glad you have someone to help you through this. It's not easy to have a baby on your own. I know women can do it but, especially at your age, I'm glad you have help."  
  
"I promised I'd be here for her and I don't go back on my promises, " Shawn said.  
  
"You a good friend, Shawn," said Dr. Murphy before beginning the exam. "I wouldn't expect anything less from a Brady." Smiling at his newly found cousin. Shawn scoffed at the remark and there was an expression on his face that Colin didn't quite understand. He let it go and began to examine Jan.  
  
Shawn stood off to the side thinking he sure was bringing glory to the name Brady. "I guess Grandpa Shawn hasn't filled you in on everything yet, Colin," he thought to himself. His parents had filled in his grandparents about what he had done for which he was extremely grateful. It had taken everything in him just to be able to tell his parents ... and Belle. He didn't think he could handle telling anyone else and see the look of disappointment on their faces - especially Shawn Brady and Doug Williams, the two grandfathers he was named after.   
  
And then there was Gran. He hadn't been by to see her since she had been told. He knew out of everyone she would be the most understanding but that didn't help make it any easier to look in her eyes and see the same disappointment he saw in his parents eyes. He couldn't wait until this was all over so he could finally tell everyone the truth. Especially Belle.   
  
"O.K. Jan. You can get dressed right now and I'll meet you in my office to discuss follow up appointments." Dr. Murphy said as he walked out the door.  
  
"I'll wait outside for you." Shawn said and followed his cousin out the door.  
  
"Shawn, can I talk to you before Jan gets here?" Dr. Murphy asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. What about?"  
  
Mr. Murphy opened the door to his office. He motioned at the two chairs in front of his desk while closing the door. Shawn sat down while Colin began speaking. "I heard from Uncle Shawn that you are the father of Jan's baby," he said as he sat down in his chair behind the desk  
  
"So he did tell you. I knew my parents talk to Grandma and Grandpa, I just didn't know who else in the family knew yet."  
  
"Yes, well my question is why are you lying about this?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Shawn, remember when you first brought Jan in and I examined her? I could tell from the bruises she had and other evidence that she had been raped. I know she denied it but it was pretty obvious that she was really scared and upset. The way she was clinging to you I know you weren't the one who did that to her. Why are you claiming responsibility for this child?"  
  
"Because I am responsible for this child! If it wasn't for me the guy who did this to her wouldn't have been on that island and everything would have been fine for everyone! Jan wouldn't be pregnant now and Belle and I would still be together!"   
  
Shawn couldn't believe he had told the truth and broken his promise to Jan after having kept it for so long. He should have protested more and insisted he was the father like he had with everyone else but it just came out. With Colin already knowing the truth about the rape he couldn't keep the act up any longer.  
  
"Shawn, it is commendable that you are willing to help your friend out like this but Jan needs more help than you can give. She needs to see a professional counselor and work through her feelings about this trauma she endured. She will never be able to heal from the emotional scars until she faces the truth. Telling people that you are the father and allowing Jan to pretend the rape didn't happen will not be good for anyone, most of all Jan."  
  
"I know that. I tried to get her to see a counselor after we got back form Puerto Rico. She went once but didn't want to go back. She was going to get an abortion and I couldn't let her do that. Not after seeing her baby during the ultrasound. How that baby was conceived was horrible but should that child be punished because of it's father? Anyway, Jan agreed not to have the abortion if I agreed to be the father. It seems like such a great idea at the time. I'm still glad she didn't have the abortion, but I've made a promise to her. I can't go back on it now."  
  
There came a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in," called Colin.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything?" Jan asked as she entered the office and sat down in the chair next to Shawn.  
  
"No, of course not. We were just discussing family things." Colin answered.  
  
"You are related to Shawn. Well, that's not much of a surprise since nearly everyone in this town is somehow related to nearly everyone else. Well, it seems like that at times. Do you mind if I ask how you are related?"   
  
"Colin is my Grandpa Shawn's nephew." Shawn replied.  
  
"So that makes you cousins once removed or something like that?"  
  
"Something like that," Colin said. "I never really understood all that 'once removed' stuff. Let's just say we're cousins and leave it at that. Anyway, I wanted to discuss the results of the exam with you. The baby looks fine and appears to be about 25 weeks along. Now I'm not an obstetrician so I think it's time for you to begin to see one on a regular basis - monthly for now and weekly towards the end of the pregnancy. If you don't have a regular OB-GYN then I can recommend that you see an OB on staff here at the hospital."  
  
"THere isn't anyway I could keep coming to you. I hate to have to start all over with another doctor." Jan said.  
  
"Like I said I'm not an OB - I can handle emergencies and I agreed to examine you again because I had treated you earlier and knew a little of your history. However, if you want to do what is best for this child then you should really see a doctor who is more qualified than I am."  
  
"O.K. I want to do whatever I need to keep this baby healthy."  
  
"That's a great attitude, Jan. Wait here and I'll see about getting you an appointment with an OB here. I'll be right back."   
  
When Dr. Murphy had left Jan looked at Shawn. "All you all right? You haven't said much since I came in."  
  
"Sure I'm fine. I was just thinking that's all."  
  
"Oh? What about?"  
  
"Just everything that's been going on with the baby. Have you thought about what you're going to do after it's born?"  
  
"Well, no not really. I've just really been trying to get through this part right now. Besides we have plenty of time to plan for our baby."  
  
"But Jan it's not OUR baby. It's your baby, yours and P-"  
  
"DON'T say that name to me. I just want to forget he ever existed. He is not the father of this baby!"  
  
"But Jan you can't just pretend this didn't happen to you. If you want to keep the baby after it's born I'll help you in anyway I can, but if you are going to raise this child you need to deal with how it was conceived, now, before it's born. Just pretending it didn't happen is not the way to get through it. I know that you want to be a good mother to this baby but if you haven't completely healed from this attack then you won't be able to completely love your baby or anyone else in the future."  
  
"You want to tell everyone you aren't the father don't you! That's why your pushing me to talk about it! You promised me you wouldn't tell anyone and now you want me to tell everyone. You want me to shout to the whole world 'Jan Spears was so stupid. She thought she could be a movie star so she listened to a creep old enough to be her father and let him grab her and tear her clothes and then get her pregnant. And of course she deserved everything she got. She dresses like a slut and talks like a slut so she must be a slut!' No one would ever believe me if I told them I was a virgin before Paul raped me and got me pregnant. It's all my own fault. Even my mother wouldn't think I was stupid and naive enough to believe what that bastard said to me to get me alone in his hut so he could do that to me!"  
  
"Jan, honey, no one would ever blame you or say it was fault," came a soft voice from the open door.  
  
Jan and Shawn turned to see Dr. Marlena Evans standing in the doorway. 


End file.
